


Desire

by HSNA_venn



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Amanda and Khal Au, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Halilintar went away to a foreign country for business, along with fellow Alpha Ice.  During the trip, someone had drugged Halilintar and Ice was the only one capable of helping him.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a IceHali fanfic inspired mostly by Khal and Amanda omegaverse Au which you can find on instagram. It's not really an accurate representation of their Au, but was mostly inspired by it. 
> 
> Also I haven't had the chance to proof-read it so there's a lot of grammar errors ;; 
> 
> Thank you.

Hali stared out at the window in his hotel room. The alpha had just arrived in Spain that evening and had ventured into his own room to prepare for the meeting the next day. What was he doing in Spain actually?

There was cooperate meeting, which consist mostly of Alphas. They wanted to discuss about the industrial revolution, which although it’s Hali work, he had no interest in it. Not when he’s far from his family, Solar and Supra and also when he had to be in close approximant with a certain alpha, Ice.

Hali let out a small sigh and closed his tablet. He pulled the blanket over his frame and rest his head on the fluff hotel pillow, closing his eyes.

The meeting wasn’t as boring as he had expected and his idea were well received by his peers. Neatly dressed in a black suit, Hali made his way through the crowd of people talking to each other, discussing ideas that Hali didn’t want to think of right now.

From his view, he spotted the bar and quickly stride to it.

“Oh, Hali. It’s nice to see you.”

Hali had just sat down on a stool when he heard a voice greeted him. He turned his head, only to be met with blue eyes that Gempa had fallen in love with.

“Ice.” Hali greeted curtly. “It’s nice to see you too.”

Ice gave him a gentle smile, not commenting on the fact that Hali didn’t look all that pleased with seeing him.

Both Hali and Ice placed their orders and sat in silences.

Hali felt tensed, tried to keep his posture straight up. After all, he has a reputation as being one of the highest order Alphas within the cooperation, but that didn’t mean that Ice was below him.

No, Ice was also a respectable alpha. A strong, caring and gentle Alpha. Different than him – too different. Which was why Gempa choose Ice instead.

Hali sucked in a breath and looked the opposite way of where Ice was sitting, feeling something clawing his throat again.

Hali could not take care of Gempa the way Ice could. Gempa needed someone gentle, someone who would understand him, someone who would always be there for him. Ice was that someone.

It wasn’t that Hali was a terrible lover. Solar loved him and they fit well like puzzle pieces. It was just that Hali wasn’t meant for Gempa, he was meant for Solar and it took them arguing and breaking each other for them to realized that. 

Hali let out a small sigh. In a way, he was kind of thankful that it was Ice who Gempa chose. If he was in Gempa shoes, he would have chosen Ice also.

“Hali, are you not going to drink yours?”

Hali nearly jolted out of his seat when he heard Ice’s husky voice over his shoulder.

The blue eyed alpha was leaning slightly towards him, tall frame peering over him with a small friendly smile.

“H-Hah?!” was Hali intelligent reply.

Ice chuckled and pointed at his drink that was sitting idly in front of Hali.

“It’s been there for a while now. I just noticed that mostly all the ice was gone and you were staring off into space.”

“I was not staring into space.” Hali said with strong denial, eyes narrow as he lifted his drink up and started to sip on it.

Ice sat back down on his seat with an amused smiled.

The drink was nearly finished when Hali started feeling weird. He also realized that the taste was different, but he thought it was just the ice melting.

“Hey…” Hali turned to Ice, who’s brow briefly rose when he heard Hali talking to him.

Hali tilted the glass in his hand to Ice slightly, wanting to show it but he found his hand trembling slightly. “Don’t you think… the drink is a bit weird?”

He saw Ice face quickly frown in worry as he felt big calloused fingers curled around his wrist to steady his hand. He didn’t understand why Ice looked so worried – maybe the bartender just put a stronger alcohol.

“You ordered a Rose Spritzer right?” Ice asked him, taking the glass from Hali’s shaking fingers.

Honestly, Hali had forgotten what he had ordered.

“The colour looked too dark for it to be a Rose Spritzer.” Ice mumbled.

The blue eyed Alpha looked ahead and was about to call out the bartender but he realized that the bartender was nowhere in sight, making his uneasy gut feeling stronger.

“Hali-“ Ice turned to Hali, only to see the how flushed Hali looked, red cheeks nearly matching with the red of his eyes.

“I-Ice.. what’s going on?” Hali had one hand covering his face, feeling how hot it was.

Ice was thankful that he had always carried a plastic everywhere with him. Maybe it was the habit of having 2 children. Ice poured what remained of the drink and sealed the plastic tightly, shoving it into his pocket as he quickly stood up.

“Come on, Hali. Let’s talk somewhere else.” Ice coughed his voice, wanting to sound professional.

Despite looking well drugged, Hali quickly got the hint and stood up with Ice holding onto his elbow to stabilized him. He smoothed his suit carefully and walked as upright as he could with the other Alpha in tow. With their serious face – despite Hali looking a bit red – they manage to protect their reputation. It would be bad if people saw Hali looking like that – so weak and vulnerable.

“Ice.” Hali rasped out weakly as soon as they were out of eyesight. “I feel so hot.”

The grip Hali had on his own necktie was trembling badly. He wanted to get the thing off, suffocating in his heated mind.

“Let’s go to my room.” Ice said gently and firmly, looping one of Hali arm around his shoulder, helping him walk to the elevator.

Inside the small cold elevator, Ice still haven’t let go of Hali. The red eyed alpha looked like he could fall as soon as he let his grip go and Ice didn’t have a heart to do that to Hali. He was sweating badly despite the cold and his breathing was really rough, coming out in short pants. It’s like he was going through a heat.

Damn, who was the little shit that drugged Hali. Ice felt an ember of hate and anger simmering inside him.

After all, he cared for the other Alpha, maybe more than he should for someone who was an ex lover to his husband.

“Ice…” Hali let out a small grunt, leather rubbing leather as they stood close side by side.

Ice took a deep inhale, eyes on the screen showing the floor. Just a bit more and they will arrive at his floor.

His eyes widen slightly when he realized something.

“Hali.” Ice turned to him, using his free hand to tilt Hali chin up so that they were facing each other.

Hali eyes were unfocused, glazed even. His lips parted slightly, letting small puff of hot air. Overall his face look like a mess, a heated mess but there’s one thing, one BIG thing that was really making Ice feeling terribly uncomfortable.

His scent.

Alphas scent aren’t meant to smell appetizing to other Alphas. They are meant to smell disgusting, threatening.

However, Hali usually cinnamon smoky smell was gentler now, more pleasant. It couldn't beat Gempa's scent but Ice won't deny it turned him on.

Good thing he took Hali away from the longue as fast as possible. The place was brimming with Alpha left and right. He could have gotten jumped on. Ice was grateful he was there.

Hali let out a small whine from Ice tilting his chin up for too long, his face scrunched up slightly as he tried to get away from Ice’s grip on his chin.

Ice blinked slightly, not letting go as he stared at Hali red scrunched up face, overcome with one thought. Hali looked – cute.

The elevator let out a small ring as it reached the floor and Ice had fast walk to his room with Hali in his arms in record time. He need to get this solve quickly. The scent was driving him crazy and delirious.

Ice practically shoved Hali inside his room and locked the door, leaning against it as he watched Hali stumbled ungracefully on his neatly made bed.

“You’re so rough.” Hali grunted as he tried to sit up on his elbow. The effort was fruitless though, since he was too weak and ended up just laying down on the fluffy mattress.

Ice closed his eyes and took a deep inhale. He regretted it immediately though, because his senses were flooded by that pleasant scent again. God, he never knew Hali smelled so good.

“We need to figure out what happen to you.”

“Can’t you that? You’re smart right.”

“Oh? This is rare. I can’t believe you’re praising me.”

“Don’t get cocky.”

Ice sighed and turned his back to Hali. He took out the plastic and smelled the liquid again. He tried to rack his brain for anything that could cause this situation. Drugs that smelled and could alter drinks like this. Ice had a fair share of experience dealing with drugs, since there was so many crazy people that target poor omega. However, someone targeting a strong Alpha like Hali? Guess crazy people got hella crazy balls too.

“I found it, Hali.” Ice said, eyes on his tablet. He read more about it.

A sexual drug, one that could alter the natural sexes of a person. Effects are not permanent though and can be cured through medication or having sex. Sounds kinky as hell. Guess it was made so that people had to have sex.

“Hali, are you listening? You had been turned into an omega based on your condition right now.”

When Ice didn’t get a respond, he turned his head and nearly dropped his tablet onto the ground.

Hali- fucking Hali was laying on his bed only in his tight black boxer, showing the outline of his huge erection. His defined chest and abdomen were glistening with sweat, with his nipples perky and red as if it’s been rubbed and pinched repeated.

Hali was staring at him, lustful eyes half lidded and staring at him as if he wanted to devour Ice alive.

“Fuck.” Ice cursed under his breath. He took a deep breath and was even more intoxicated by the heavenly smell.

“This is bad.” Ice whispered under his breath as he crawled onto the bed, letting Hali eyes and scent pulled him close.

“Help me, Ice. Please.” Hali whimpered.

Ice never saw Hali like this, so weak, so vulnerable and so so delectable. Maybe it’s the Alpha in him just screaming for him to help this fake omega, but Ice was getting nasty thoughts.

“Hali.” Ice said gently, placing one warm hand on Hali’s cheeks.

The other Alpha’s eyes had fluttered close and Hali nuzzled into the warmth of his hand, lips brushing slightly against the calloused hands.

More.

Ice wanted to do more.

He felt like as if he too were drugged, even if he wasn’t.

It was all because that this was Hali. Hali, the serious, strict Alpha. Hali, Gempa ex’s lover. Hali, the alpha who still looked at Gempa with soft sad eyes and looked into Ice’s blue eyes with understanding, respect and relief.

“Fuck.” Ice cursed again, his brain getting hazy from the smell. Hali whined softly when Ice just continued to stare at him and started biting slightly on the skin of his hand, sharp teeth not enough to draw blood but enough to send electricity down his spine.

“Hali-“ Ice withdraw his hand, earning a unsatisfied growl from the drugged alpha. “I’m going to go find a beta or omega for you to get this drug out of your system, alright? I’ll be quick.”

It was the most logical decision. Find a beta or omega for Hali to have a quick fling so that the drug will be flush out. Surely Hali would want that too.

Ice made to stand up from the bed but he felt a tight grip on his arm, nearly making him topple backward onto the bed.

“Don’t go.” Hali said, staring straight into his eyes. Ice breath stopped at the intensity in those red eyes.

“I…” Hali blushed, turning his head slightly. He bit down on the bottom of his lips.

“I trust you Ice.” Hali eyes met his. Through the lust in them Ice could see vulnerability in them. Hali was putting down his guard to him.

“I want you to fuck me.”

If Ice wasn’t hard then, he was hard now.

“Excuse me?” Ice gaped, staring at the blushing Alpha.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, dumbass!” Hali yelled, slapping at the arm he was gripping moments ago.

Ouch, that hurt and felt good at the same time.

“No, I really didn’t get that.” Ice said, gripping Hali wrist and pinning him down on the bed. He could see Hali’s eyes widen, Ice bigger frame looming over him. “Tell me again, so I’m sure you wanted this.”

Hali breath were ragged from hearing Ice words, feeling the heat inside him throbbed even more.

“I want you to fuck me Ice.” Hali said quietly, enough for Ice to hear him. His eyes were darted to the side, hated himself for looking so weak in front of Ice of all people. “If it had to be someone, I would rather it be you than some random stranger.”

Ice dipped his head into the junction of Hali’s neck and started peppering light kisses along the pale skin, hearing Hali let out a whine as he writhed under him and bared his neck. Ice grip on Hali’s wrists tighten.

“Alright.” Ice said, pulling back so he can take off his clothes.

Hali was panting under him, just watching him undress himself with those hazy lustful eyes. Ice eyes were as equally dark, wanting to devour him. Had always wanted to do this to Hali ever since he truly got to know the Alpha.

He wasted no more time and parted Hali’s leg, getting in between them. Hali looked like he was about to die from the embarrassment.

“Don’t look at me like that when you’re this turned on, Hali.” Ice chuckled as he squeezed Hali’s bulge through his wet boxer. The action made Hali let out a long moan, head thrown back.

“Fuck, Ice.” He moaned, simultaneously grinding back against Ice’s palm and wanting to shy away.

Ice wasn’t letting that happening so he had one strong grip on Hali’s thigh as he hook his fingers on Hali’s boxer and pulled them down, exposing Hali’s erected cock. It was big, but not as big as Ice and he can’t deny the Alpha in him was proud of the fact.

“Ice stop staring at my dick!” Hali growled lowly, the effect of looking intimidating was lost when his face was so red and his eyes were teary from the stimulation earlier.

“Cute.” Ice chuckle, letting Hali think whether he meant Hali or Hali’s dick.

Using all five of his fingers, he stroked the throbbing cock from base to tip, using his thumb to press slightly on the glistening head. The moaned Hali made went straight to his cock.

“Ice- Ice, god Ice please!” Hali nearly screamed, hips bucking into Ice’s warm hand. He was gripping the bed sheets around him tightly, feeling his stomach coiled just from getting a hand job.

“Come on, don’t tease me Ice!” Hali groaned. “The faster you fuck me, the faster we get this over with.”

Ice pouted slightly. He didn’t want to end this too fast. He didn’t comment anything though as he pushed Hali knees up and parted his legs even more so he could see that tight puckering hole.

Hali’s hole was leaking.

Ice let out a small whistle as he rimmed the pinkish hole with the tip of his finger, feeling Hali shuddered and let out a small pathetic whimper.

“It’s really like an omega.” Ice said in astonishment. “Drugs nowadays are so advance.”

“God Ice are you really like this in bed?!” Hali groaned in frustration. “If I wasn’t so drugged my dick would turn soft already.”

Ice bristled, meeting Hali’s glare with his own. “Excuse me, I’m very good in bed.”

“Prove it.” Hali challenged him with a smirk, as if he wasn’t the one with his legs spread open and Ice- oh Ice would prove him alright.

Digging his fingers into the firm flesh of Hali’s thighs, Ice used the flat of his tongue to lick up the leaking fluid from Hali’s hole and scraped the sensitive skin with his teeth gently, before pushing his tongue inside the tight hole.

He was rewarded with a very loud, very undignified moan as Hali’s back arched of the bed from the pleasure.

Ice wasted no time and push in two fingers at once. Hali was already slippery from the fluid he’s secreting so he was slick enough to take in the fingers. It was still uncomfortable though. He wasn’t used to being spread open like this. Ice understand that because he distract Hali with the flexible work of his tongue and twist his fingers to the spot he knows will give Hali the most pleasure.

“FUCK!” Hali screamed loudly, hole clenching tight.

Ice pulled back his tongue and started thrusting his fingers at Hali’s prostate repeatedly, taking in the pretty sight of Hali loosing himself in pleasure. He added another finger and Hali face scrunched up slightly but Ice knew how to work him open.

After a few more minutes of stretching Hali open and edging him on pleasure, Ice finally withdrew his fingers.

“Look at you.” Ice cooed fondly, pushing back Hali’s sweaty bangs as he leaned over the trembling Alpha. “So hot and needy for me.”

Hali was gasping for breath. His eyes were teary and he had drool over his chin. Ice trailed his eyes down and saw how Hali well-defined body were glistening with sweat. His chest were puffed up and his nipples were so perky and red that Ice just want to bite them.

“Ice, hurry and fuck me already!” Hali was begging now, whining like a needy omega in heat. He can’t take anymore of this teasing, this terrible burning heat and most of all, he can’t deal with Ice looking at him like he was a delicious meal for a starving beast. It’s illegal. Ice can’t look at him with those- those dark lustful eyes.

“So demanding.” Ice said teasingly but did as told, lifting Hali’s legs over his shoulder and folding the heated Alpha slightly as the head of his cock rubbed at the wet hole.

Hali whined softly and clawed at Ice’s arm as he tried to push more of the cock in but it was Ice who would decide the pace, the Alpha’s grip was stronger than him.

“Take a deep breath, Hali.” Ice whispered in Hali’s ear before thrusting all the way in, snapping his hips right against Hali’s.

Hali let out a silent scream, blunt nails digging into Ice arm. It fucking hurt! Ice was bigger than him and the feeling of being ripped open by such a large cock was painful as hell.

“Shhh, relax Hali.” Ice cooed soothingly, kissing away the tears that fell from Hali eyes. “You’re a strong Alpha. You can take this.”

Somehow hearing that along with the feeling of Ice hand stroking his aching cock helped to ease the pain. Hali didn’t even realized that the tears had stopped as Ice felt him relaxed.

“Move. Come on.” Hali urged Ice impatiently. His brow were scrunched up from the tingling pain but he can’t wait anymore.

Ice put one hand on Hali cheek and kissed him gently on the lips, surprising Hali. He didn’t get to dwell much on the surprised though because it was at that moment that Ice started moving, pulling his hips back and thrusting his cock deep inside, hitting directly on his prostate at first try.

Hali moaned into the kiss, feeling himself suffocating. Ice was setting a brutal pace of fucking him, contrast with the way he was kissing him and Hali was getting drunk in all of it.

“Ah! F…Fuck, Ice.” Hali gasped, forcefully breaking the kiss as he took a lungful of air. Ice didn’t stop with the snap of his hips, thrusting deeper and harder into him and Hali felt like he couldn’t take it. Ice was moving his lips lower, from Hali jaw to his neck, biting and marking him.

He shouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that but Hali just can’t push him away.

“Ice… Ice Ice Ice!” Hali moaned his name like a prayer, wrapping his arms around the broad and strong back of the Alpha, holding on tight as he felt his stomach coiled painfully just as Ice hand started pumping his cock, the base of his knot felt against his hole.

Hali has never been knotted before but Hali wanted Ice to knot him.

He whimpered, relaxing his hole as the knot kept pressing over his hole. Ice seemed to know what he wanted as he let out a low growl and thrusted his hips harder, the knot popped right into him. The sensation was something Hali couldn’t describe. It was painful, but it was so good and when Ice tried to pull back, testing the lock on the knot- Hali was cumming all over their bodies. Ice kept moving though, each small thrust and bumps pushed Hali even more to the edge. He was so sensitive. His prostate kept being pressured and the nerves around his walls were overly stimulated.

“Ice- Ice please.” Hali whimpered weakly, clenching tightly around the thick cock.

Ice let out a growl – a sign he was close and kissed Hali deeply. A few more thrusts and Ice was releasing inside of the tired Alpha, filling him to the brim.

Hali let out a small sigh once they break the kiss and started letting sleep consume him. The knot isn’t going to ease up soon and Hali trust Ice.

The next morning, Ice helped cleaned Hali of yesterday mess, despite Hali many futile protest. Safe to say Hali looked as red as he was yesterday, but today it was from sheer embarrassment.

They were now chilling on the cleaned bed. Hali was looking down on his hand, a towel draped over his head.

“This… stays between us, okay?” Hali muttered.

Beside him Ice hummed.

“Alright, as long as you’re not going to act like it didn’t happen at all.”

Hali let out a long exasperated sigh as he buried his face in his hand. “How can I even forget?”

Ice laughter was annoying the hell out of him and he ended up flinging the towel over the laughing Alpha. “STOP LAUGHING YOU JERK HEAD.”

“Hey, that’s not nice to call some who helped you yesterday.” Ice chuckled, his soft eyes looking at Hali with amusement.

“Hmph.” Hali huffed, crossing his arms. “I guess I am in debt with you now.”

Ice couldn’t help but crinkled his eyes from seeing Hali pouting with those red cheeks. He scooted closer and place an hand on Hali’s exposed thighs.

“So…” Ice searched for Hali’s eyes. “Does that mean we can do this again sometimes?” He whispered low and seductively, watching Hali eyes widen and the redness spread to the tip of his ears.

Hali scream and wild flailing were worth it.


End file.
